The present invention relates to a cogged V-belt and a power transmission system using the cogged V-belt.
In a belt power transmission system, a cogged V-belt has been widely known as a power transmission belt for transmitting power between pulleys. In such a cogged V-belt, the inner or outer peripheral surface is cogged so as to have a plurality of cogs arranged adjacent to one another in the belt length direction. The cogged V-belt has an increased thickness, which is advantageous in maintaining rigidity against the lateral pressure applied to the belt by the pulleys while achieving good bendability of the belt, and various techniques have been disclosed so far (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-70644).